plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Sharktronic Sub
is the boss of Big Wave Beach appearing in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It appears in Big Wave Beach - Day 32. Its design is based on a shark. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The ravenous engine of carnage from the murky depths. Special: mouth turbine can pull plants to it Special: summoned zombie sharks can consume plants The is a true labor of love. Dr. Zomboss obsessed over every detail of the aquatic mechanism of doom as he worked on it day in and day out from the wee hours of the morning until well after dark. He carefully handcrafted the shark's nearly impenetrable skin. He shaved each razor-sharp tooth to a point by hand. And he painstakingly installed the lethal plant-consuming fan inside the machines' horrific maw all by himself. Zomboss shed more than one tear of joy when his masterpiece was complete. Say what you will about the evil genius, but he is quite passionate about his projects. Attacks The randomly performs one of the following actions: *It will summon zombies, depending on the phase. **First phase: ***Pompadour Zombie ***Pompadour Buckethead ***Bikini Zombie ***Bikini Conehead ***Snorkel Zombie ***Surfer Zombie **Second phase: ***Bikini Zombie ***Bikini Conehead ***Bikini Buckethead ***Snorkel Zombie ***Imp Mermaid Zombie ***Deep Sea Gargantuar **Third phase: ***Pompadour Buckethead ***Bikini Conehead ***Surfer Zombie ***Octo Zombie *It will summon sharks to eat plants that are in the water. *It will activate the mouth turbines, which pull plants as well as zombies to it and destroys them in 2 rows in front of the turbine. Gallery LDfzXXZWhvQ.jpg| in an ad for Big Wave Beach Part 2. HD Zombot Sharkatronic Sub.png|HD . Zombot Sharktonic Sub.png|The in the boss battle scenario. zombot's sharks.PNG2..PNG|A shark summoned by the eating a plant. shark zombot splash.PNG|The going underwater. Pulling TK.png| pulling a Tangle Kelp. Tangle block.png| getting stunned after pulling a Tangle Kelp. Defeated Shark.png|Defeated . Screenshot_2014-11-18-20-34-25.png|The in an ad for coins Trivia *It is the second Zombot to be based on an animal, while the first is Zombot Dark Dragon. **It is also the second Zombot that is not four-legged. *When a Tangle Kelp gets sucked up by 's mouth turbine, the turbine will get stuck and stunned. *It loses its teeth and dorsal fin when defeated. The cabin that Dr. Zomboss occupies will also fill up with water, and he appears to be saying something inside. *Octopi, plants behind them and Lily Pads cannot be sucked in by 's mouth turbine. *Its full body cannot be seen. This is shared with the Zombot Dark Dragon and Dr. Zomboss in his Zombot. However, its full body is seen on the Boss Battle tileset. *When it is submerged, it cannot be damaged. *A glitch can occur where the its turbine will not get stuck when sucking in a Tangle Kelp. *This is one of the three zombies in the whole series that has the last letter B. The other two are DJ Zom-B in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures and Zombomb in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Unlike most Zomboss creations, the charge attack does not include the creation performing a running dash across two adjacent rows. *It has the longest almanac entry out of any zombie. See also *Big Wave Beach - Day 32 Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Encountered Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Zombies with "Undying" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Robot Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Aquatic Zombies Category:Non-Eating Zombies